Thalico Love Story
by TheOneAndOnlyHope
Summary: When Thalia leaves the Hunt to spend more time with her friends, what happens when she spots a certain Son of Hades looking way better than expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I dont own any of the PJO characters they all belong to Rick Riordan! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Thalia's POV**

I shot up in my black sleeping bag, my head pounding. I look around and see girls in silver clothes all lying around me, my hunters. I still hadn't gotten used to the fact that I was a hunter, its been 3 years since I took the pledge and 3 years since i had seen my friends.

I still felt uncomfortable with the fact that I will always be 16 and my friends from camp will all grow old together without me. This thought made my head hurt even more, and thats all I needed to know what I had to do.

I got up and dressed in my usual silver clothes, I would much rather dress in black but as lieutenant I was expected to set an example for the other hunters. After I was fully dressed I awoke my hunters and left the tent.

I approached Artemis' tent and she looked up at me as I bowed. She nodded her head in acknowledgement and i sat down in front of her.

"Good morning my lieutenant, I trust you slept well?"

"Yes, my lady" I responded. Even if i didn't have a good night sleep i would always reply the same to please her.

"I believe there is something you would like to ask me?" She says raising an eyebrow as if to say you don't normally visit me this early in the morning.

I took a deep breath. "I wish to quit the hunt my lady." I say as i look her straight in the eye. She mustn't of been expecting this because she froze and stared at me in shock and surprise which sooner turned into curiosity as i expected.

"Very well lieutenant, but may i ask why the sudden interest? Was it a boy?" As she said the last part my eyes widened and I quickly shook my head hoping she didn't think I would just break that oath.

"No, I just want to age and hang out with my friends at camp, I didn't think being immortal would be this hard." I explained. "I guess it took a while to figure this out. Sorry"

"Please Thalia, do not be sorry." She said. "I understand and i shall let you leave in the care of Chiron." With a quick flick of her wrist i was a mortal again. I could feel the immortality leaving me feeling weak and vulnerable.

I quickly gave Artemis a hug before heading towards the tents to tell the Hunters my news. Before i could leave she called out. "Remember you are always welcome back Thalia, you were a great lieutenant." I nodded and waved goodbye leaving the tent.

I walked outside and breathed in some fresh air before going to the Hunters tents. When I entered all of the girls were either cleaning, getting changed or packing. I look around me and sigh knowing i'll miss it. Hearing my loud sigh every set of eyes in the room turned to me.

"Hello Hunters, I have talked with Artemis and it is decided, I am quitting the hunt and am no longer your lieutenant but i will always be your sister." I say with sadness in my eyes.

Every girls face showed a different emotion. Surprise, shock, sadness and even some tears were shed. I said my goodbyes and many hugs were shared and i walked out of the tent thinking.

Did i do the right thing?

**Well there's the first chapter done. Sorry it's so short but the rest are all gonna be longer, i promise! Please Read and Review!**

**-Hopexx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry the last chapter was so short but this one is longer like a promised you! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer - I dont own any of the PJO character they all belong to da amazing Rick Riordan!**

* * *

**Thalia's POV**  
As I trudged up Half Blood Hill I couldn't help but have that feeling you get when you're home. The camp was in view now and everything had changed so much, there were so many more cabins all different colours and sizes. I could see my pine tree and the golden fleece hanging freely off one of the branches. I patted Peleus the dragon that protected my tree and entered the border of Camp Half Blood.

I walked straight to the Big House to talk to Chiron before I went to visit my friends so I could let him know the Zeus cabin will be occupied. I knocked on the door to Chiron's office and waiting for him to open the door.

"Come in." He said in that tone that you cant get angry at no matter what. I walked in, much to his surprise and sat down on the chair opposite his.

"Thalia! What a pleasant surprise, are the hunters with you?" He asked.

"No Chiron, its just me." I replied. He seemed to of gotten what i meant because he got out of his wheelchair, into Centaur form and hugged me tight.

"Well its good to see you Thalia and I will announce your arrival to the camp at dinner. In the meanwhile why don't you go settle in the Zeus Cabin and visit your friends, I know Annabeth misses you plenty." He said

So I thanked him again and left the Big House. I had so many people i wanted to visit. Annabeth, Percy, the Stoll brothers, Katie, Clarisse, Chris and Grover too.

I arrived at the steps to the Zeus cabin in no time and entered the freezing, creepy place i was to call home. The giant statue of Hippie Zeus was still there as well as my bed, pillow and photos hanging from the wall.

I put my stuff down on my bed and changed into something more comfortable to wear. Black ripped jeans, a death to barbie shirt and my ankle length combat boots. I left the cabin making a mental note to ask my dad if I could redesign my room.

I sprinted down the steps and through the camp to the Athena cabin, no hesitating to knock on it until I got an answer. Malcolm, Annabeths Half-Brother answered the door gawking at me.

You see Malcolm knows how much me and Annabeth mean to each other because he was very close with her and was also second in command. He obviously knew I wanted to catch up with Annabeth so he grabbed his jacket and called over his shoulder.

"Im going out Annabeth, cya!" But before he left he shoved Annabeths invisibility cap in my hand holding his finger to his lips. I silently thanked him and put it on.

I entered the Athena cabin and looked around. All of the walls were covered with book shelves with had an endless supply of books on them. There were several desks with scrolls, pencils and sketch books neatly stacked and all of the bunks were made. The only desk that was messy was Annabeths who happened to be the only one in the room apart from me.

I snuck around to Annabeth and breathed near her ear. "I know who you are Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena!" I quickly ducked knowing her battle reflexes would kick in. Good idea too because her knife was being held in the exact spot my head was a second ago.

I started laughing uncontrollably and took of the cap to show Annabeth who had been there. As soon as she saw me she screamed "THALS!" and attacked me with a massive bear hug

So for the next half an hour Annabeth and I caught up with each other and then she finally released I wasn't with the Hunters.

"Thals, what happened?" She asked. So i launched into the story of how i quit the hunt and by the end of it I was out of breath. She gave me a big hug and pulled me up.

"Cmon, lets go see Percy. He misses you."

We walked across to the Arena where Percy would most likely be beating someone in a sword fight. I was proved correct as i entered the arena to Percy kicking Clarisse' butt.

He finally ended it by doing the disarming technique Luke had taught Thalia years ago. Clarisse' sword when flying into the air as Percy said "Dead"

She growled in frustrated and stomped off the do whatever Ares kids do when their angry. I started clapping slowly to let him know i saw it.

He turned around really fast and his face broke into a grin as he enveloped me in a tight hug laughing.

"Thals! I missed you." He said. He finally let go and looked at me sheepishly and added "Sorry forgot Hunters aren't allowed to hug guys."

I laughed at his facial expression and said "No worries, I'm not a Hunter anymore anyway." After I said this he stared at me in shock and the hugged me again and said "Well now i get to see you everyday and hug you all the time!"

I glared playfully at him but he didn't meet my eyes because he was staring at Annabeth. I decided to leave the two lovebirds alone to do whatever couples do and left the arena.

Dinner was in half an hour so I just walked around deep in thought. I was thinking so much I wasnt looking were i was walking and ran into a rock hard wall and fell down. Turns out that 'wall' was actually a camper and I had fallen on top of them.

They got up quickly and offered a hand to help me up. I stood up with the, and got a better look. It was a guy. His hair was black, and I know people say that theres no such thing as black but just really dark brown, but this guys hair was pitch black. His skin was an olive colour and his eyes were dark brown they could of been black too.

Looking into his eyes i saw so much pain and sadness and I quickly looked away thinking 'how much bad things has this guy seen?' I offered my hand and said "Thalia, Daughter of Zeus" thinking I should be polite since I was the one who wasnt watching where they were going.

He chuckled softly and said "Oh don't worry about that, i know who you are after all you were the one to save me and my sister from a monster 3 years ago." After hearing this my head snapped up and i looked him up and down before I came to realization. My eyes widened,

"N-Nico Di Angelo?" I said though it sounded more like a question, THIS was the depressed, skinny 12 year old who lost his sister?

Now he was probably 16 years old. He looked well built and was taller than me by a head. Overall he looked quiet handsome. Shut up Thalia! Where did these thoughts come from?!

"Yes Thalia. How have you been?" He asked as he began to walk, without realizing it I started walking beside him to, our shoulders brushing.

"I'm great, I feel more free now that i have left the hunt." I replied waiting for the shocked reaction everyone gave me but he just nodded his head in understanding.

"Thats good, I'm guessing you missed getting older? You know were the same age now." He said, his lips pulling up into a smile.

"Yeah I guess we are, that also means its my birthday tomorrow." I said smirking at him as i add "I'll be expecting a present."

He chuckled as he said "Wake me up tomorrow when your awake so i can give it to you before breakfast." I wasn't actually being serious but i knew he wasn't going to back down so i shoved his shoulder and said "I'll be looking forward to it."

The conch horn sounded and I smirked at Nico. "Race you!" I yelled over my shoulder as I took off for the Dining Pavilion.

Ahh it's good to be home.

* * *

**How was it? I'm so proud of how long it is! Read and Review. If you have any suggestions? I'd like some of your help thanks!**

**-Hopexx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry I have taken so long to update, school sucks! **

**Disclaimer: I am not, and never will be the amazing Rick Riordan (but I still can't believe he made Annabeth and Percy fall into Tartarus!) so all rights go to him **

* * *

**Nico POV**  
After racing Thalia to the dining pavilion I sat down at the Hades table and wished for my black magic plate to fill up with pasta.

I smile sadly remembering all the times Bianca and I ate pasta together, a small tear drop slid down my cheek before I could stop it.

I quickly wiped it away before anyone saw and walked to the fire in the middle of the pavilion and scraped some of my pasta in the flames as a burnt offering.

"To Hades" I said "and Bianca" I added quietly wishing she was here to share this meal.

As I walk back to my black Hades table I hear my name being called. I turn around and see all of the Aphrodite girls waving at me with their 'perfectly manicured hands' as they call them. I wave back at them and they start squealing in joy and talking about Zeus knows what.

I catch Thalia's eye and twirl my pale finger around my ear signaling that they're crazy and she cracked up. I was about to wave her over to sit at my table when Chiron's voice booms over the Pavilion. All the talk quickly died down ready for Chiron's announcements.

"Hello Campers, I'd like to welcome a not-so-new camper, Thalia Grace Daughter of Zeus." As he says this everyones head swivels to her direction and she gives a quick wave and rolls her eyes.

After talking about other things that no body really cares about everybody goes back to their conversations. I look over at Thalia and pat the seat next to me.

As soon as she sits down we start talking about random things from Green Day to favourite colours and somehow we even came to talking about Circus'. I think we got that from talking about Aphrodite girls and their clown faces covered in makeup.

I spotted Percy and Annabeth sitting at their respected tables but I couldn't get their attention because they were making stupid googly eyes at each other.

I look around the Pavilion noticing how many campers we've gotten ever since the Titan War. The Hermes cabin was looking way smaller without everyone crammed together. The Stoll brother were snickering as they sat at their table holding Clarisse' electric spear after stealing it off her minutes ago.

To normal people this would of looked like a normal summer camp, but were weren't normal and this sure as hell wasn't a 'normal' summer camp.

...

As everyone started leaving for the campfire I slowly trudged off to the Arena. I don't enjoy the campfire so I spend every evening in the Arena.

It was really hot when I arrived so I took off my top and started hacking at the dummies.

Slash, duck, hack, flip, stab, jump. This went on for a while before I stopped, breathing heavily and sweating.

I head clapping behind me and turn to see Thalia walking out of the shadows.

**Thalia's POV**  
After Dinner I walked off to my cabin to unpack and have a shower when I hear someone fighting in the Arena. I turn a corner and peer through the shadows to see Nico hacking at the Dummies like no tomorrow.

When he finished I started clapping slowly impressed with his skills. He turned around quickly but relaxed when he saw it was just me.

"Hey Thals" he said as I approached him. I blush a deep shade of red and when I realize he doesn't have a shirt on.

His more muscular than I would of guessed, he must of been working out more lately. His body wasnt tanned like everyone else but it was a nice olive colour. His six-pack was easy to see and I couldn't help but be impressed by how hot he was.

"Hey Nico" I replied cooly not showing that just a second ago I was admiring his abs.

I take my sword out of my sheath and point it at his chest. "Lets see if you can beat me." I said

We start of across from each other and I wait for him to attack. After standing for a while my ADHD kicked in and I charge at him.

After what seemed like hours of fighting I had my sword pointing at his throat and his sword in my other hand behind his back. "Dead" I whisper.

Nico had other plans because one second I had been in a winning position and the next second he had flipped me over and taken his sword back, taking mine in the process.

I try to get my sword back but he holds it up above his head making it hard for me to reach. I try to reach for it again but it didn't go as planned. I tripped on his foot and fell down on top of him.

"Geez, Thalia you are one stubborn girl." He says while smirking. I laugh and roll my eyes before he starts looking at me uncomfortably.

"Uh Thals your kinda sitting on top of me and I need to get up." He says a small smile playing on his lips. I blush and quickly get off, helping him up.

It was a couple of long awkward minutes before any of us talked again.

"So, what brings you here?" He asks.

"I dunno, I was walking back to my cabin to unpack and have a shower when I heard someone in here so i came to explore." I say while shrugging my shoulders. He smiles at me before he talks again.

"Wanna take a short cut to your cabin? I can Shadow Travel you there" he asks.

To be honest I've never Shadow traveled and it looks a bit scary but I wasn't about to back down, he'll think I'm scared and I certainly didn't want people to think I was the weak daughter of Zeus, so I accepted.

"Ok, hold on to me, this might be a bit... Suprising." He said.

I grab his hand and he pulls me closer against his chest, he was warm so I held on tight. Suddenly a rush of cold air hit me and a shadow rapped around Nico and I like a blanket. One second we were in the Arena, the next second we were in my cabin sitting on my bed.

My cabin was so cold I began to shiver and Nico noticed because without asking he shrugged of his warm jacket and gave it to me.

"Thanks Nico" I said smiling gratefully. He got up and wandered around.

"Nice place" he said. The he noticed the giant statue of Zeus in the corner of the room because he took one look at it and started cracking up. "Man, he looks like a hippie!" He laughs

Soon we were both literally rolling on the floor laughing. Nico had tears in his eyes and I was pretty sure I did too.

* * *

After hours of talking Nico decided to head back to his cabin so he gave me a quick hug and left.

Once I had a shower and got changed in my mini shorts and stomach-exposed tank top I jumped in bed and fell to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. But as you all know demigod dreams are weird.

I was up on Olympus, I finally got to notice the things Annabeth has done to it and I must say she is one amazing architect. I float around for a while, unsure of why I'm dreaming of Olympus when I hear Zeus and Artemis talking. I Sneak into the room and listen.

"Artemis what are you doing?" Zeus asks. Artemis is looking through a mini notebook with a bunch of hunters listed with their name, age and description.

"I am looking for a new lieutenant father" she replies and I catch my breath. This is it, my dad finds out about my quitting the hunters.

"What! What's wrong with my daughter?" He asks in a shocked voice. I hold in a snicker as his voice went a bit high at the end.

"Well father if you payed any attention to her life, she quit the hunters" she replied in an annoyed tone.

"What! Why?" He said in confusion

"Father, she wanted to spend more time with her friends, she wanted to age." She replied simply. My dad was about to say something when my dream changed.

I was in a plain golden room. It had a plain black couch in the middle of the room and sitting down on it was a guy about 20 years old, he had sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. I immediately recognized him as my annoying half-brother Apollo.

"Lord Apollo" I say respectfully as I bow.

"Sup sis, no need for formalities, after all were family." He says with a smile.

I roll my eyes and sit on the couch next to him. He holds his hand out and a small black box appears in it with an electric blue bow attached to the top.

"Happy Birthday!" He yells while smiling. He shows me his watch and I see that it's exactly 12:01.

"Wow, your remembered! Thanks Apollo!" I say while giving him a hug.

"Open it!" He says with a big smile like a little kid. I laugh at his childish behavior and unwrap my present to see a small black box. I carefully pick it up and flip it open to reveal a silver necklace with an electric blue sword on it.

I smile up at Apollo and say "I love it! Thank you so much." He looks at me with a sparkle in his eye and says "watch this." He puts the necklace around my neck and then yanks the sword charm off my neck.

The most surprising bit wasn't that it didn't hurt when he pulled it off, no. The surprising bit was when the charm turned into a real black sword with electric blue jewels on the handle and also the word 'ELECTRO' on it.

"The sword is made specially to be used with lightning so you can summon lightning to it and it won't melt. So I guess you know why it's called Electro now." He laughs.

I lunge at him and attach him in a huge bear hug. "Thank you! Your the best!" I yell smiling like a maniac.

"Hey, what are siblings for?" He smiles sarcastically. I roll my eyes and suddenly Im back in the Zeus cabin in my bed.

"Happy Birthday to me" I chuckle, touching the new necklace thats now lying on my neck.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, make sure to read and review. Ill try to update more often too. **

**-Hope xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys this is my new chapter. I hope you like**

**Disclaimer - I dont own the Percy Jackson characters because good ol' Uncle Rick does so...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Nico's POV**  
After dropping Thalia off at her cabin I shadow traveled back to my cabin, completely drained of energy after shadow traveling a lot today. I lay on my bed and was about to fall asleep when I remembered to get Thalia a present.

I racked my brain thinking of something that she will love when I thought of the perfect thing. Something Thalia will love so much.

I quickly shoved my Avatar jacket on and trudged off to the Athena Cabin. Knowing Annabeth will be awake in her room working on the Olympus Designs.

I quietly knocked on the door and waited till no one answered. I assumed the whole Athena cabin was asleep apart from Annabeth so I opened the door and slipped in.

After finally finding Annabeths room I knocked on it three times, then two times (My knock, so she knows its me). She whispers "Come in Nico" so I twist the handle and step in.

She must of been really busy lately because her room was a complete mess. There was pencils and paper all over the desk and books on the floor, her bed wasn't even made.

"Annabeth, you should really get more sleep and clean up this place" I chuckle. For a second i thought she was going to hit me but instead, she sighed.

"I've been so stressed lately Nico, It's hard being an architect but I love it anyway." She says. "So, what brings you here?"

I walk over to her desk and sit on the chair opposite hers. "Now that Thalia has quit the hunt, that means her birthday is tomorrow since he joined the hunt one day before it." I explain slowly.

"Oh my Gods!" She whispers. "I totally forgot and I didn't get her a present, what kind of friend am I!"

I chuckle at her shocked face. "Well Annabeth, thats why I'm here. I want to ask you if you wanna work on a birthday gift with me." I ask

"Sure. What do you have in mind" She asks curiously.

"Re-decorating the Zeus cabin" I reply "It's to creepy and you are an architect so it's perfect."

Her whole face lit up and she jumped up and hugged me tight. "Yes! Thats perfect Nico, I know just what to do!" She whispered, trying hard not to wake up her siblings.

I nodded my head and sat down in the seat next to her ready to tell her what I think would look good in her room.

We had decided that I would distract Thalia while Annabeth and Percy (with the help of Apollo) would decorate the room so it would be ready for her when she goes back to her Cabin.

After hours of drawing, talking and arguing we had finished our masterpiece and it looked magnificent, Annabeth really is an amazing architect.

I quickly said bye and shadow traveled back to my cabin. I couldn't wait to give Thalia her present.

**Thalia's POV**  
I get up out of bed in a happy mood and sparkling new necklace around my neck.

I remembered what Nico said yesterday about waking him up when I'm awake for my birthday present, so I quickly got dressed and headed over the Hades Cabin.

Coincidently his cabin is next to mine so I didn't have to walk far. The Hades cabin is completely black from the outside with a large silver skull on the door. At the verandah theres several torches with green greek fire burning through. All in all I think it fit perfectly to the Hades cabin.

I wish my cabin was decorated like I wanted it to. I sighed and knocked on his door.  
No one answers so I knock again louder. Still nothing. I push open the door and find that Nico is still in bed covered in his sheets and laying on his stomach. I sigh and whisper "Nico wake up!" He doesn't answer so being the stubborn girl that I am, I yank his sheets off and yell in his ear "NICO DI ANGELO!".

He gets up so fast he bangs his head on mine and sends me sprawling on the cold ground of the Hades cabin. His face is shocked but his eyes are filled with amusement. He reached down and grabs my hand, hauling me up from the ground.

We are standing so closer that I can feel his breath on my face. My hand is still in his as I notice his wearing nothing but black boxers.

He blushes and pulls away pulling on some pants and a skull shirt. He then turns to me and pulls me into a warm bear hug.

"Happy Birthday Thals" he whispers in my ear chuckling. I roll my eyes and thank him.

"I know yesterday I said that I would give you your present in the morning but theres been a slight change of plans and I'm making you wait and suffer until the afternoon." He says smiling,

I groan and playfully punch his shoulder. He laughs and pulls his arm out.

"Shall we go eat breakfast my lady?" He says in a British accent.

I laugh and say "We shall" in the same tone, linking my arm through his and skipping towards the dining pavilion.

* * *

As we enter the dining pavilion everyone stops eating and shouts out "HAPPY BIRTHDAY THALIA!"

I cover my mouth with my hand and smile. I realise this is why I quit the hunt, because Camp Half Blood is my home and everyone here are all family.

Chiron trots over to me and raises his eyebrow at my arm linked through Nico's. I blush and pull my arm away and give Chiron a hug after he says Happy Birthday to me.

"Thalia as this is your first birthday at camp you may sit anywhere" he says. I smile and thank him.

Nico had already sat down at his table alone. I look around the Pavilion and realize no body must like Nico because they look at him like a monster or an outcast. As I look around again I find that Nico is the only one sitting alone as Percy has Tyson and everyone else has their siblings.

Everyone in the pavilion are looking at me, wanting the Birthday Girl to sit next to them. I turn my back to them and walk over to the Hades table earning several gaps and shocked looks to me.

I chuckle and sit down wishing for waffles on my plate. I turn to look at Nico to find that his staring at me.

"What?' I ask. He shakes his head and smiles.

"Nothing, its just that no one would ever sit here in a million years unless it was Percy, Annabeth or Grover." He says smiling sheepishly.

I roll my eyes and hug him. "I don't care Nico, they don't know what they're missing out on. Your a great guy." I say matter-of-factly.

After breakfast we walk to the arena together to practice some sword fighting.

He gets ready in an attacking stance and pulls out his sword. I wait a while for him to attack but he doesn't.

"Wheres your sword?" He asks. I chuckle softly.

"I don't need one at the moment, I have a small trick up my sleeve." I smirk at his confused face.

He chooses then to charge at me but I easily side step yanking my necklace off as I do so. I watch as it slowly morphs into a black sword with blue jewels on the handle.  
I look up and notice that Nico is looking at my necklace then back at my sword in shock. I giggle at his face and say.

"Nico, meet my new sword Electro" I say before adding "A birthday gift from Apollo"

Apparently the rest of the people in the arena had stopped talking and were watching because the last bit was a bit loud and several gasps from the Apollo cabin were heard. They started muttering to each other and I could only hear a few things,

"Dad?"

"Why would he give her a present and not us"

"No fair her sword is wicked!"

I laugh and yell out "Its my 16th Birthday and his technically my Half-brother" hoping that will make them realise he still loves them.

They nod understandingly and return to their archery lesson. I turn back to face Nico and sigh dramatically.

"I'm boredddddd" I say stretching out the d for good measure.

Nico chuckled and pulls me to him hugging me. I squirm at the sudden affection but relax when I realise he is shadow traveling me somewhere.

I feel his hand covering my eyes and I start to get curious to where he is taking me. We stop moving through the darkness and stop at our destination. He pulls his hand away from my eyes and I scream covering my mouth with my hand, my eyes sparkling.

We were in Paris. In front of the Arc de Triomphe. **(A/N look it up if you don't know what it is)**

"Thankyou, Thankyou, Thankyou!" I scream at Nico as I fling my self on him and hug him tight. "This is the best present ever!"

"Oh, but Thalia this isn't your present. This is just because your bored" he says his eyes sparkling with amusement.

He puts his arm around my shoulders and my arm is around his waist as he guides me to a table at a cafe nearby. He pulls out a chair for me as I sit.

He sits down across from me and calls a waiter. A young girl about our age comes to take our order.

"How may I help you two lovebirds" she says winking.

"Oh were not together. Just friends" Nico replies quickly.

I look over at him to see him scratching his back awkwardly like he always does. He looks cute when he does that. _Wow where did those thoughts come from!_

Thats when the cold hard truth hit me hard. The real reason I left the hunt was because I wanted love.

And I think I _love_ Nico Di Angelo

**Nico's POV**  
"How may I help you two lovebirds" The waitress says winking.

I blush furiously and reply quickly "Oh were not Together. Just friends."

I scratch the back of my neck awkwardly an tell her our orders. Once she leaves I look over to see Thalia staring into space so I wave my hand in front of her face to get her attention.

"Thalia? Hello you there?" I say still waving my hands. She snaps back to reality and blinks.

"Sorry, just daydreaming haha silly me" she replies nervously. She looks cute when shes nervous. _Wait, what! Where did that come from shes just a friend_.

I wake up from my daze when our milkshakes arrive and talk. After a while she looked bored so we walked out to explore Paris.

We walk for a while in the freezing weather before she slip her hand into mine and walks closer to me. I just hope I wasn't blushing because that would of been embarrassing.

She stops me under the Eiffel tower and smiles. "Thanks Nico this is amazing, the best birthday ever."

I smile down at her and hear the clock dinging. Signaling that its exactly 12:00pm. She smiles at me nervously.

"Nico, we are under the Eiffel Tower in Paris. Its my sweet 16th birthday and its exactly 12:00. I have to do this and I hope you feel the same way." She says not breaking eye contact.

I look at her confused. "What do you-omphh" I didn't get to finish my sentence because I was cut off by a pair of lips. _Thalia's Lips._

I was so shocked I didn't realise I was kissing her back. She wraps her arms around my neck and into my hair while I wrap my arms around her waist.

I caress her cheek and deepen the kiss. She kisses me one more time before letting go for air.

"Wow." I say

She chuckles "That's one way to say it."

"So, what does this make us?" I ask realising that I do like Thalia i just didn't notice until she kissed me.

"Well I wouldn't mind being called your girlfriend" she says. "I mean only if you want because I totally understand if you don't that was really stupid of me to just kiss you without asking and-" she didn't finish her rambling because I silenced her with a slow passionate kiss.

"I'd love to be called your boyfriend Thals" I say breaking off the kiss. She smiles and hugs me.

I hold her close and shadow travel us back to my cabin. I push her gently against the wall and kiss her once more before adjusting my clothes and fixing my hair.

"Come on, we don't wanna miss Lunch" I say just as the conch horn rings.

"Wait!" she says. I turn around and look at her confused.

She blushes and says "Can we keep this a secret? I mean, I walked past the Aphrodite cabin yesterday and I could here everyone talking about how hot and mysterious you were. I don't want Drew to come up with one of her evil plans to split us up. I really like you and I don't want to mess this up for us"

I nod understandingly. "You walk in the pavilion first and I will follow after a couple of minutes. Besides, I'm always late. No one will question it." I say

She swiftly kisses my cheek and winks before slipping out the door.

* * *

**Thanks for being so patient I have been so busy! But thank the gods I get school holidays now! **

**Read and Review please. Flames alowed.**

**-Hope xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**For those who haven't realised I changed the ending to Chapter 4 because a nice reviewer reviewed and said she didn't think they would date so quickly so I'm going to make them TRY and hide their relationship and don't worry ill make it interesting .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO characters**

**PS: Is anyone else let down when Rick Riordan announced Nicos uh…Sexuality in the House of Hades? Well just pretend that never happened and continue reading this story normally.**

* * *

**Thalia's POV**

I walked into the Pavilion and sat down at my table. I waited a couple of minutes and just as rehearsed Nico walked in purposely looking tired as if he just woke up.

He had obviously changed because he was wearing a loose black singlet top that really showed off his muscles. The top had a picture of a skull (surprise there *note the sarcasm*) and he was also wearing the usual black jeans with his black reebok sneakers. He still had the skull ring that his dad gave him on his finger like always.

I noticed Annabeth and Percy weren't here, oh well they were probably making out somewhere. I sat at my table sipping my cup of strawberry flavoured water. I wasn't eating because I had already had an amazing lunch in Paris with my amazing boyfriend (wow I never thought I would say that word, boyfriend.)

I looked around the Pavilion. Travis was staring at Katie and she was staring back (when did that happen?) Connor was poking Travis obviously missing the attention his older brother always gave him.

Clarisse was holding her second electric spear Maimer though everyone called it Lamer. She was glowering at anyone who looked her direction but when her eyes landed on her boyfriend Chris Rodrigues Son of Hermes her gaze softened into a loving gaze. Gah! I never thought I'd see the day Clarisse La Rue would look that way.

Will Solace Son of Apollo was laughing and talking with his siblings, the Apollo cabin had gotten closer after the loss of so many in the Battle of Manhattan. I noticed Will had looked happier these last few days. Hmm I wonder why. I guess I'll just ask Nico.

Finally my gaze landed on the Hades table. Nico sat there staring into space with a glazed look in his eyes. I willed my plate to give me an apple and I threw it at him.

His Battle reflexes kicked in and at the last minute he shot his hand out and grabbed the apple. He glared at me then shrugged and took a bite. I laughed, the perks of 'secretly' dating, he could never stay angry at me.

People had already finished eating and left to do their daily activities and as I looked around I noticed that Percy's wish on having the kids claimed by 13 had worked because all the cabins were bigger and the Hermes cabin wasn't so full.

My ADHD started acting and I began tapping my foot on the ground and shifting in my seat every second. Finally I couldn't take it anymore, I got up smiled at Chiron and headed over to the Arena to practise my Archery.

When I arrived the Apollo kids were there with Will leading them as their head Councillor. I gave them a quick wave and loaded my bow with an arrow. I pulled back like I had done a million times with the Hunters and let go letting the arrow fly and hit the target. BULLSEYE!

"Nice. I guess being a Hunter does have its little perks" said a voice behind me. I whirled around aiming my bow at the intruder but stoped when I saw my 'secret' boyfriend standing behind me smirking.

"Whatever" I say then add whispering "I missed you"

He smiled and looked around to see if anyone was paying attention. When he noticed there wasn't he whispering in my ear "Missed you too" his hot breath tickled my ear and I shivered.

He smiled and grabbed a bow off the rack. "I would duck if I were you" he said.

I looked at him confused and when he released the arrow I knew why he had said that. The arrow completely missed the target and hit the stack of hay behind it.

I laughed out loud but stopped at his scowl. I rolled my eyes and said "Her I'll help you"

I walked behind him and put my arms around his as I guided his hand around the bow with my own. I pulled his hand back to his cheek. "Release" I said.

He let the arrow fly but this time it hit the bullseye. "Yes!" he yelled overjoyed. He jumped up and hugged me.

I chuckled softly "So much for secret" He stepped back immediately eying the Apollo cabin but they were too busy to notice anything.

He breathed out a sigh of relief and winked at me before leaving to do Zeus knows what.

**Nico's POV**

I walked away from the Arena making sure Thalia wasn't following and made my way to her cabin. I peeked in at the progress and was surprised to see that it had already been finished. Annabeth and Percy were talking to Apollo as he added the finally touch, a black bed with a purple headboard and purple sheets.

I smiled and said "Great job guys, shell love it."

Annabeth spun around and yelled "You're supposed to distract her!"

"I have been." I said in a bored tone. "I even shadow travelled her to Paris for lunch then made her practise her Archery."

Annabeth and Percy both had shocked looks on their faces. "Wow, you did go to the extreme Nico. Why Paris?"

I sighed exasperated and said "Isn't that everyone's dream holiday? I wouldn't know I'm from the 1940's, remember?"

Annabeth nodded understandingly obvious to the fact that Paris is the city of Love.

"Well, were done. You can go get Thalia now. I have matters to attend cya!" Apollo flashed out and left Annabeth, Percy and I.

"I'll go get her now" I said even if I thought leaving those two alone in an empty cabin is a bad idea.

**Thalia's POV**

I finished practising my Archery and decided to head back to my cabin to have a shower. I have been so busy today I haven't even been in my cabin since I woke up.

On the way I saw Nico and he ran up to me. He stopped within a friendly distance so our secret wasn't blown.

"Where are you going birthday girl?" He asked curiously.

I smirked and said "To the showers, I stink."

He laughed and smiled "Yeah you do" I playfully punched his shoulder.

We walked up to my cabin steps and I opened the door. He walked in after me and leaned against the doorframe.

I looked around my cabin and gasped. My room was transformed. The cabin was much bigger from the inside than it looked from the outside.

The walls were painted my favourite colour, dark purple. The bed was black with purple sheets and purple pillows. The bed side table was black with a purple lava lamp. The most amazing part was there was a purple couch to the side with a flat screen TV hanging on my wall!

I was so ecstatic I turned around and tackled Nico. "Thank you! Oh My Gods this is amazing! How did you know I didn't like my cabin? Did you do this all by yourself?"

He chuckled and pointed to my wardrobe. I looked at him confused before opening the cupboard.

"SURPRISE!" two familiar voices rang out. I looked up to see Annabeth and Percy smiling.

I gave Annabeth a big hug and kissed Percy on the cheek (in a sisterly way) before squealing and jumping on my bed.

"You guys are amazing! How did you organize all of this?" I asked

Annabeth replied. "I actually completely forgot it was your birthday" After a glare from me she continued "but after a late night visit from Nico asking me to design a new look for your cabin I remembered. We worked on it all last night and I asked Percy and Apollo to help me put everything in."

"Apollo helped by getting the future because we couldn't leave camp to buy them" Percy added.

"Yeah, but this was all Nico's idea." Annabeth said smiling.

On the outside I looked like an excited teen that was grateful for having a friend like Nico but on the inside I really wanted to kiss him so badly.

He probably didn't want to bust our secret because he said "Well I never got a birthday party because I didn't have a family so I might as well make sure my friends get one. Plus this is what Bianca would of wanted me to do" He smiled sadly at the memory of his sister.

I went up to him and gave him a friendly hug "It's alright. Hades is taking care of her, she's fine." Annabeth and Percy smiled and I found myself smiling too.

After Percy, Annabeth and Nico left I sat down on the couch and looked around, it truly was an amazing room.

"Did you like it?" someone whispering from behind me. I turned around to see Nico walk around the couch and sit next to me.

"I loved it, thanks Nico" I said. He smiled and leaned in "I've been waiting all day to do this" he whispering before his soft lips met mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me onto his lap before resting his hands on my waist. I deepened the kiss and moved closer so our bodies were touching. I could feel him smile against the passionate kiss.

We eventually needed to stop for air so I gently pulled back, out of breath. He looked so hot right now after I had run my hand through his already messy hair and his shirt had ridden up.

He sighed and got up, pulling me gently off his lap. "I guess it's time for me to go now.'" He said checking his watch.

I pouted, sticking my bottom lip out trying to look cute. It obviously didn't work so I decided with a different approach.

I stepped closer to him pushing him against the wall. I was so close that my lips barely touched his. "What a shame you have to leave so soon?" I say flirtatiously.

I guess it worked because he moaned and pressed his lips to mine hungrily. I was happy with the result so I kissed him back with just as much effort. My hands slipped under his shirt and were now rested on his chest.

He licked my lips asking for entrance and I easily accepted as our tongues battled for dominance. He finally let go to catch a breath but before he could change his mind I pushed him back towards the couch and started kissing him all over again, this time more passionately.

He fell down on the couch and I lay on top of him, our legs tangled as we kissed. It seemed like hours, even days but I pulled back and sat up on his lap.

"Wow." I said panting. He smiled and pulled me off his lap again but this time I obeyed knowing it was way past curfew. I said my goodbyes as he shadow travelled back to his cabin.

This was the best birthday ever.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! I hope you liked it, I really didn't know what to write but this chapter seemed ok to me. I really appreciate reviews even if they're short, I guess I like to know people actually read my stories.**

**Read and Review please! Flames accepted.**

**-Hopexx**


End file.
